Trying Something New
by Moonlight-senpai
Summary: Mamoru's in America and Rei's in love with a certain bunny.
1. Chapter 1

Usagi POV

RingRingRing.

"You have reached Chiba Mamoru's voicemail please leave a message after the beep." is what the recording of Mamo-chan said.

It's been like this for three weeks. I've tried everything possible to reach phone calls, letters, and his friends but it seems like he's ignoring me. For awhile now it seems like were drifting apart. Ever since the final battle. It started with him staying late at "work" then hanging out with his friends and before I knew it he ran off to America again. I look down at my finger to see the ring he gave me. He proposed to me right before he started becoming distant. I slid off the ring and placed it on my nightstand. I looked at the clock and it read 11:02 p.m. I decided a good night's sleep would clear my mind. With that I drifted off to sleep.

(Time skip to the next day)

Rei POV

Today we're going to have a meeting at my shrine. Not because there was a new threat or anything, we just try to stay in contact with each other. I already know that Usagi is going to be late. I always get mad at her about it but I think her forgetfulness is kind of cute. She's so lucky I love her or I would have burned off her odangos by now. I still remember the day I fell in love with her as if it were yesterday.

(Flashback)

"Rei-chan hurry up were going to miss the opening show!" Usagi screamed like a five year old on their birthday. We were going to the summer festival.

I then swiftly scolded her "We wouldn't be late if you got to the shrine on time!"

"Why do you have to be so mean Rei-chan!" Usagi pouted with the most adorable face.

Then something happened. My heart fluttered a bit. I started to blush a bit but shrugged it off.

Usagi gave me a worried look "Are you feeling okay? We can go back if you want."

"I'm okay Usagi-chan don't worry." I told her.

She then stared at me for a minute "If you say so."

We ended up only being five minutes late to the opening show. They had lots of acts from singers to dancers and fire performances. During one act there was a small explosion and Usagi clung onto me. I held her close. I felt a warm feeling in my heart again.

Next we went to go explore the booths. We went goldfish catching and tried some games. We even shared an ice cream cone. Though Usagi was upset about the fact I told her we could only have one.

That night I knew that I wanted to be more than friends with Usagi.

(End Flashback)

Just as I finished remembering that lovely night, Haruka and Michiru arrived soon followed by Setsuna and Hotaru. They were five minutes early. Then on time came Ami, Makoto, and Minako. Usagi no where to be seen yet.

"So Rei," Haruka started to say " Have you told Koneko-chan that you love her yet?"

"Ruka!" Michiru said as she glared at Haruka "don't be rude!"

"That's okay Michiru-san." I told her " Not yet"

Haruka then came up to me and said "You know you're going to have to tell her sooner or later."

Just as I was about to reply, Usagi arrived.

"Hi guys sorry i'm late, I overslept a bit."

After I scolded her, I asked everybody if they wanted tea.

Minako quickly replied "Yeah we'd all love some so we'll fetch it ourselves." she then went on to say" I beleive you have something to tell Usagi anyway."

As they started to leave the room Haruka winked at me and gave me a thumbs up.

Curse you Minako.

Usagi then started to babble"If it's about the manga I borrowed from you I swear I'll bring it next time, I'm almost done!"

"No Usagi" I calmly said "it's not about that."

"Than what is it?" she asked curiously.

I started off by saying "It's okay if you hate me after this." I then proceeded to say "I know you have Mamoru but...but..." I couldn't hold back anymore "I love you!"

Usagi happily told me "I love you too."

We then kissed it was so magical. As we stopped Usagi said "I just realized I love you not Mamoru but what will happen to Chibi-Usa?

Setsuna and the others came out from from their hiding spot and Setsuna said "Chibi-Usa and the future are just fine."

She then showed us an image of Chibi-Usa except now she has raven hair like Rei and blue eyes from Usagi."

"But were both girls!" Usagi and I said at the same time.

Ami then spoke up "Science has really advanced you know."

Haruka then told Michiru "You owe me 500 yen."

 **Woo-hoo! I'm finally done with my first one shot. If you'd like a sequel with Mamoru's reaction or another chapter with Usagi's point of view just tell me.**

 **Bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Sailor Moon, Naoko Takeuchi does.

Mamoru POV

SNAP

He felt like he just lost something. Not being able to fully comprehend what happened he returned his attention to his American girls.

"What's the matter Mamoru-san," a girl sluttly dressed questioned him. "I hate it when you're sad."

"Nothing is wrong Sasha, don't worry." Mamoru replied as naturally as he could.

"I've got to go." He muttered and pushed some girls off of him.

Time skip brought to you by Sailor Pluto

I went back to my dorm to see if I could find anything. My room mate Daniel was already asleep so I would have no one to spy on me. I check my laptop. Scrolling through my emails I find something odd.

I see the usual mass of emails from Usagi but they're from three weeks ago. But that wasn't even the best part. He had received an email from Rei.

Why would Rei try and contact me? They were never that close. Sure they dated for a little bit and they were allies in combat but it's still odd. Hopefully it's not a new enemy.

"What is this?" is all I could say seeing this message's content.

"This has to be a joke."

The email says that Usagi and Rei are now an item. Also, that Usagi's breaking up with me. No this can't be true. First of all Usagi loves him a lot he knows that first hand. Second Usagi is as straight as a board.

What's going on?

Rei POV

"Usagi-chan fetch me the sugar!"I screamed to Usagi.

"Sure thing Rei-chan,"she says while reaching up to the drawer to fetch it.

"Kyaaaaaa!"

Sugar went flying everywhere.

You see today Usagi-chan and I were trying to make sugar cookies for the girls. It's going great. Just great.

"USAGI!" my anger starts to rise.

"Hehe….but you love me anyway?" she asks me sheepishly.

"Yes but sometimes I forget why," I start "Help me pick up this mess, ok?"

"I'll try my best!" she says happily.

She's so cute.

Usagi POV

Rei-chan and me are making cookies today, they're going to be so yummy! I just hope I don't mess up again. I try my hardest.

"Rei-chan, can I do anything right?" I start to tear up a bit.

"Usagi-chan don't say that you're one of the most talented people I know in this world. You're the best girlfriend ever and you can cheer up anybody. You have a light that radiates so brightly." She compliments me and starts to wipe away my tears.

"I love you Usagi-chan."

"I love you too."

We kiss forgeting the world around us.

Guess the cookies can wait a bit.

Well I felt like extending the story a bit. I don't know if this is the end or not. Please review to tell me what you think.

See ya!


End file.
